


Starry Eyes and Short Skirts

by cellwright



Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's a famous cosplayer, Famous, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2020, Ryuji's the famous streamer who wont shut up about Akira on his streams, because he has a huge crush on him, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright
Summary: Akira’s a well known cosplayer, and he can’t help but be a little interesting in the famous streamer who won’t stop gushing about him on streams.Pegoryu Week 2020 Day 2: Famous
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Pegoryu Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869463
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Starry Eyes and Short Skirts

Ryuji couldn’t have chosen a better career for himself. Being a Youtuber was far from his initial goals in life, but a shattered kneecap put him out of track and he played enough video games in the hospital recovering to warrant recording his gameplay, and it was all history from there. He racked up hefty numbers on his channel and streams thereafter, enough to get recognized on the street whenever he got out.

He loved his fans, he really did, but there were times that he wished they wouldn’t swarm him in public. 

Like when he was at a convention, a mere few feet away from Akira goddamn Kurusu. 

To say Ryuji liked Akira would have been a little bit of an understatement. 

Akira was a cosplayer, a pretty good one at that. Enough to be featured in a few news articles and get invited to large events to speak about his technique, how to work as a cosplayer, upcoming plans and such. His fan base was decently sized and pretty dedicated, almost as much as Ryuji’s were, because they were both surrounded by a large crowd as soon as people caught sight of them at the convention lobby. 

It wasn’t any secret that Ryuji was obsessed with Akira’s cosplays, not near it. He became a little known for bringing Akira’s recent pictures up on streams, gushing over his favorite characters and cosplays and particularly freaking out over Akira's genderbent ones. Somehow, Akira could pull off being a guy _and_ a girl and it drove Ryuji absolutely insane. 

That’s why he felt so betrayed by the fans surrounding him when he was _so_ close to speaking to Akira. Only seconds before, he was on the opposite side of the lobby from Akira, who was on his phone but glanced up and sent him a little wave. 

He was so, so close. It looked like Akira wanted to talk to Ryuji too, he put his phone away when he saw him and was about to walk in his direction when... 

Ryuji pushed the thought of Akira watching him gush over his cosplays in favor of focusing on whatever the name was of the fan in front of him. There were several sharpies and notepads, hats, one shoe (?) thrust into his face to sign. He wanted to give his fans equal opportunity for a selfie or an autograph but _hell_ , was it exhausting. 

He peeked over the crowd at Akira’s own bunch of fans and met his eyes. Akira smiled at him and for a second, Ryuji swore he saw a wink. Ryuji thought he probably looked dumb with how he tried to flash his own smile back, but not before another fan poked at his arm and he had to resist the urge to groan while he signed their phone case. 

It had to have been an hour that passed before the last straggler scampered off and Ryuji was left more tired than the convention itself did. 

“Sakamoto, right?”

Ryuji snapped his head up to see Akira Kurusu, in all his goddamn glory, smiling at him. He was at the convention in a Sailor Moon get up, down to the long black pigtails clipped into his hair, Ryuji was pretty sure. He never watched it. It didn’t matter-- Akira’s skirt was sinfully short, his legs on their own got Ryuji’s mouth watering, and _hell._ It was better than the pictures. 

Ryuji could die happy. 

“Oh, don’t do that,” Akira laughed, and _shit_ , Ryuji must have said that last part out loud. 

“Sorry! Sorry,” Ryuji sputtered out, automatically straightening up. “Yeah, Sakamoto. Uh… big fan.” 

Akira’s smile never left his face. No, it grew a little wider, though Ryuji could have imagined it. “I know. I like your streams a lot.”

Right, right-- Ryuji’s streams. Ryuji’s panic completely wiped his mind, and if Akira didn’t already know his name he wouldn’t have been able to give it if he asked. Ryuji would stream, and-- on those streams, he’d spend a considerable amount of time gushing about his _so_ -not-obvious internet crush on Akira. 

Ryuji squeaked, “Do you? They’re a lil, uh… Y’know.” 

“A little what, Sakamoto?” Akira poked, and upon noticing Ryuji’s widened eyes hastily added, “Teasing! Teasing-- I really do like them. I think my favorite parts are when you talk about me, though.” 

Still teasing. If Ryuji wasn’t getting hot under his hoodie before, he could feel his face grow three different shades of red then. 

“Sorry about that!” Ryuji said, voice impossibly high, “It’s weird, I know, y’can kick me now or--” 

“Sakamoto!” Akira interjected before Ryuji could spiral into a ramble. “I said I liked them, really. Not weird. Besides…” 

Akira trailed off and gave Ryuji a once over. Ryuji suddenly grew conscious of what he decided to wear to the convention, a casual get up that consisted of a hoodie that might have (definitely) had a hot sauce stain on the sleeve, jeans, and a pair of his oldest boots. 

Instead of making an offhand comment about Ryuji’s appearance that Ryuji anticipated, Akira murmured, “I like your content for how _you_ look too.” 

Oh, this guy was going to be the death of Ryuji. He considered taking his hoodie off to combat the sudden heat creeping down his limbs, but was too frozen to do much of anything. 

“Oh god, did I break you?” Akira said, a laugh suppressed behind his tight lipped smile. 

“Yeah. Definitely broke me, I think I’ll need a few weeks to recover-- _Wait_. You think I’m cute?” 

Akira finally let himself really laugh, something high and _amazing_ and Ryuji almost didn’t care that it was at his expense. “Hot is the word, but sure. You’re saying you don’t already know that?” 

Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, willing himself to look at the floor instead of Akira’s way too long legs. “I mean… not really? I didn’t think-- Shit, I _guess_ \--” 

“You’re hot, Sakamoto. Your streams are funny too. Do you want me to go on?” 

Ryuji’s smile was impossibly wide. “I mean, I definitely do, but I don’t really wanna get swarmed again, so… wanna go get a coffee?” 

“Oh, you’re a smooth talker too!” Akira said, “Yeah, for sure. I know this little cafe, actually…” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kriswritesthing)!


End file.
